Lost My Lovely Dongsaeng
by KyuMinSung
Summary: Kehilangan seseorang yang kita cintai memang menyakitkan. Terlebih, dia pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun, dan hanya meninggalkan secarik surat. KyuMin couple. Short Story


**Lost My Lovely Dongsaeng**

**Author : Kyusung**

**Just A Short Story**

Pagi telah menjelang. Suara alarm itu kembali memekakkan telingaku seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Sungguh, kenapa di dunia ini ada benda yang seberisik ini ? Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya kugerakkan seluruh tubuhku untuk sekedar berdiri dari tempat tidur yang nyaman itu. Kulirik jam yang ada di mejaku, 6.00 am.

"Mwo?! Jam 6?!" pekikku keras.

Segera saja aku berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan membawa sehelai handuk. Kubersihkan tubuhku dan bersikat gigi ria ala kadarnya. Tiada waktu untuk bersantai sekarang. Pasti sebentar lagi Kyuhyun datang untuk menjemputku. Dan jika aku terlambat, aku akan mendapatkan ceramah pagi gratis darinya.

"Minnie, cepat turun. Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di depan!" seru umma dari lantai bawah.

"Ah, jinja?!" aku pun segera berlari menyusuri tangga dan menyahut segelas susu dan sepotong roti dari meja makan.

"Min, pelan – pelan dong," kata umma seraya menyiapkan perlengkapan makan di atas meja.

"Umma, Minnie udah telat. Minnie berangkat dulu yah ma. Annyeong!" aku langsung melesat keluar rumah dengan sepotong roti yang memenuhi mulutku.

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi yang umurnya sebaya denganku. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya. '_Pasti Kyu ngomel lagi deh,_' kataku dalam hati.

"Nun, lama banget sih. Kering nih," kata Kyu kesal saat aku baru saja muncul di depannya.

"Ne, mian. Aku kesiangan tadi" jawabku dengan tidak jelas karena mulutku masih di penuhi dengan roti.

"Udah ah nun, gak jelas lo ngomong apaan. Ayo cepetan naik" lanjut Kyuhyun jengah.

"Iya, iya. Cerewet banget sih, dasar evil" gerutuku sambil menaiki kuda – kuda sepedanya. Kali ini ocehanku terdengar jelas. Karena, roti yang kumakan tadi telah meluncur dengan indah di lambungku.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, aku dan Kyuhyun memang tak banyak bicara. Tetapi, tetap saja kami bernyanyi bersama. Karena, notabenenya aku dan Kyuhyun adalah penggila lagu – lagu Super Junior. Lucu memang, karena jarang – jarang aku menemukan _fanboy dan ELF_ sepertinya.

Dia adalah sahabat sekaligus tetanggaku, itulah yang membuatku selalu ke sekolah bersamanya. Karena aku sedikit lebih tua darinya, akhirnya dia memanggilku dengan panggilan _nuna_ atau kakak perempuan. Jujur saja. Sebenarnya aku menyukainya.

Karena, dia itu adik sekaligus sahabat yang bisa mendengarkan semua ocehanku. Walau terkadang, ia menceramahiku secara brutal, dan bertingkah jahil layaknya evil, tapi tetap saja itu membuatku nyaman dengannya.

Pulang sekolah ini, Kyuhyun kembali mengantarkan aku pulang ke rumah. Seperti tadi, ia dan aku bernyanyi – nyanyi ria dia atas sepeda miliknya. Senang rasanya menikmati sore, dalam keriangan seperti ini. Tak terasa, aku telah berada di depan rumah. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan untuk turun dari sepeda Rian yang cukup tinggi.

"_Gomawo_ Kyu! Annyeong~" kataku seraya melambaikan tangan di ambang pintu rumah.

"Ne, nuna. Annyeong~" jawabnya singkat seraya tersenyum tipis.

Keesokan paginya, aku telah siap di depan rumah. Tapi, sampai saat ini Kyuhyun belum terlihat di depanku. Padahal, biasanya pukul 06.15 pun ia sudah menungguku. '_Kyuhyun mana sih? Ini kan udah jam 06.30, tapi kok dia belum keliatan juga?_' kataku dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, kulihat seorang namja tinggi yang sedang mengayuh sepeda ke arah ku. Oh, itu Kyuhyun. Kulihat matanya merah seperti habis menangis. Entah itu benar, atau ia kelilipan sesuatu. Aku tak tahu jelas. Yang kutahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengannya.

"Kyu, wae––"

"Cepet naik _nun_," katanya dingin sebelum aku melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

Aku pun mengangguk patuh dan segera naik ke atas sepedanya. Hari ini, benar – benar berbeda. Tak ada suaraku, maupun suara Kyuhyun. Yang ada, hanyalah kesunyian panjang. Kyuhyun benar – benar tak melakukan apa pun. Kecuali, mengendarai sepedanya dengan baik. Sejujurnya, aku ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, sepertinya Kyu benar – benar tak ingin diusik. Jadi, kupustuskan untuk tetap diam, dan menikmati kesunyian ini.

Seperti hari yang lalu. Kyu mengantarkan aku pulang ke rumah. Tapi, suasana sunyi itu kembali terulang sore ini. Sampai akhirnya, kami sampai di depan rumahku. Aku segera turun dari sepeda Kyuhyun. Dan segera memasuki perkarangan rumah.

"_Nun_," panggil Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanyaku sambil menatap Rian dari balik pagar besi yang dingin itu.

"Besok, aku gak bisa nganterin kamu lagi, kayak biasanya. Mianhe" katanya dengan mimik wajah yang tak bisa kutebak.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kucoba untuk mencerna kembali kata demi kata yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan. '_Gak bisa nganterin aku lagi? Maksudnya apa?_' tanyaku dalam hati. '_Apa dia tau perasaanku?_'. Kusadarkan kembali diriku. Kutatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tapi, dengan senyum yang terpaksa, akhirnya aku mengangguk pasti. Walau, rasa gundah menyelimuti hatiku.

Sungguh, ingin rasanya aku berkata tidak. Tapi, aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun. Aku takut dia curiga, dan mengetahui semuanya. Kini, Kyuhyun telah meninggalkanku yang tengah mematung di ambang pintu. Perlahan, bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun menyusuri kedua belah pipiku. Mendesak keluar, dari tempatnya. Membawa semua rasa gundah yang ada. Ya, kini aku menangis. Melepas semua yang aku tahan selama ini.

Sore telah menjelang. Kuparkirkan sepedaku di garasi rumah. Ya, hari ini aku menggunakan sepedaku sendiri. Tanpa sepeda Kyuhun, dan tanpa Kyuhyun. Hampa dan kehilangan. Itu yang kurasakan. Di sekolah pun, aku tak melihat sosok yang selalu bersamaku itu. Tidak di ruang kelas, kantin, ruang guru, perpustakaan, dan tidak di mana – mana. Dia benar – benar menghilang, entah kemana.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti biasanya, umma sedang menyiapkan berbagai makanan untuk makan malam. Aku segera bergegas mandi dan membersihkan diri. Lalu, segera pergi membantu mama menyiapkan meja makan.

"Min, tadi siang Kyu ke sini. Dia nitip sesuatu buat kamu. Itu, coba cari di atas meja ruang tengah" kata umma seraya menunjuk sebuah meja di ruang tengah.

Segera kulangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang mama maksud. Kutemukan sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna biru tergeletak di atas meja. Kuraih, lalu kubawa ke kamarku. Dengan seksama, kuperhatikan amplop itu. Lalu, kubuka perlahan.

_Dear Sungmin nuna,_

_Nun, mian. Aku gak bisa bilang kalo aku bakal pindah dari sini. Aku gak mau bikin nuna sedih. Jadi, aku milih untuk diem dan ngasih tau semuanya ke nuna lewat surat ini. Jujur, sebenernya aku juga berat buat ninggalin nuna. Karena, aku sayang banget sama nuna. Aku suka sama nuna. Mian kalo aku egois ngambil keputusan kayak gini. Kalo nuna mau benci aku silahkan. Oh, ya. Tolong lupain aku nun. Aku gak mau bikin nuna sakit dengan ninggalin semua perasaan ini. Aku harap, nuna bisa nemuin namja yang lebih baik dari aku. Untuk jadi sahabat, maupun namja chingu untuk nuna. Mian nae Minnie nuna. Saranghae 3_

_-Cho Kyuhyun-_

Aku jatuh terduduk dalam bisu. Memeluk erat kedua lututku yang kini lemas terkulai. Kuremas keras surat itu dalam genggamanku. Tak perduli lagi dengan tulisan – tulisan tangan Kyuhyun yang tertera di sana. Satu demi satu bulir air mata mulai merebak keluar dari tempatnya. Mengalir deras tanpa bisa terbendung lagi.

Kini aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi. Aku benar – benar tak bisa mengendalikan hati. Mungkin, inilah yang di maksud kehilangan. Tak dapat menemukannya di mana pun. Dan tak bisa menemukannya selamanya.

**Annyeong! Kyusung back, kyusung back, kyusung back back back back (?) #abaikan. Annyeong chingu~ '-')/ Ini short story yang sangatlah pendek. Fanfict ini Kyusung adaptasi dari cerpen lama Kyusung. Jadi, kalo ada tata bahasa yang agak ancur, Kyusung mohon maaf ._. Kritik dan saran kalian melalui review tetap Kyusung tunggu loh~ Gomawo chingu yang udah mau baca fanfict abal dari Kyusung~ Annyeong~ ^^**


End file.
